TASKETE!
by Queen of Falador
Summary: I think the title says it all, kinda because TASKETE! literally means help! in Japanese... I have a phrase book so don't doubt me! IYKAG MS an 8th grader's story updated by a rising high school junior, both people being me
1. Chapter I: A dream, an argument

Summary: um, I just felt like writing and I don't really know how it's all going to end up but well, um yeah. There's going to be some IY/Kag and M/S fluff later, so read please!

Disclaimer 1: Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi 2005.

Disclaimer 2: mm… as much as I love my former 8th-grader self, I sucked at writing. Now, as a rising junior, I shall attempt to alter this, no longer on Mellow Yellow, but on Dr. Pepper and sherbet. insert"maniacal laughter" 

Chapter 1

Kagome felt a sharp pain pierce through her right shoulder, as she ran down the path less traveled. She looked over her shoulder, to see Kikyou standing there, her bow in her hand, poised with another arrow. Another sharp pain pierced through Kagome, this one closer to her heart. With one swift movement, she fell to the cold, rigid ground, covered in tree roots, blood gushing out of her two wounds. Kikyou smirked, satisfyingly, then turned round and began walking away, her soul searchers following close her, creating an even more chillingly terrifying aura. Soon after she had left, Kagome, laying on the ground, closed her eyes. She felt someone strong pick her up and hold her close. She could tell it was male. She opened her eyes, and weakly said "Inuyasha? Inuyasha is that you?" It was indeed Inuyasha. He was holding her close to him and crying. "_Why are there tears in his eyes?_" she wondered.

"I'm here Kagome, I'm here," he said, crying a bit more. "Please don't leave me." He was actually CRYING! Not to mention that he was crying over her none the less. Kagome was, to say the least, astonished. She closed her eyes, her heart beat became slower, her breath more shallow. She could feel herself become weaker, and evidently, so could Inuyasha. He started to scream out "NO, KAGOME, YOU CAN'T DIE NOW! I LOVE YOU! NO!"

An annoyingly screeching buzzer went off. Kagome blinked her eyes open, hit the snooze button, and went back to sleep. About 10 minutes later, the clock sounded again. She sat straight up, sprung out of bed, grabbed her old softball bat, and started swinging at her alarm clock with the same bat, smashing it to pieces subconsciously. When she realized what she had done, she yawned, stretched, rubbed her eyes, then went through her morning routine, acting as if nothing had happened. Kagome began her mourning routine, going downstairs, eating a bowl of cereal, going back upstairs, brushing her teeth, getting dressed, fixing her hair in a high ponytail since it was almost summer and really hot, getting her books together, then running back downstairs. She realized she was late and needed to hurry, so she grabbed her little brother's hand, and ran out the door.

"Ja mata, mama!"

"Bye! Be sure to have a good day, you two!"

Once Kagome was at school . . .

"Oi, wench!" (give ya one guess.)

"What?" Kagome yelled, turning around quickly, an innate reaction from being in the feudal area for so long, only to see a fuming Inuyasha. Surprised to see him in her school of all places, she stared for a moment, dropping her books, then yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"What kind of question is that? I should be the one asking what you're doing here! You're supposed to be back in the Feudal Era helping me collect shards of the sacred jewel!"

"But what's the use when Kikyou and Naraku have 'em all?"

"They don't have all of them! I could always kill Kouga to get the three that he has but you never let me!"

OK, now she was mad. They started yelling even more in Kagome's school of all places! I'm sure that you could only imagine what they were arguing about, too. Meanwhile, whilst they argued about frivolous things of the past, unbeknownst to them, there was a crowd of wide-eyed people encircled around them, consisting of both students and teachers.

A/N: the w00t! It seems quite a bit better to me, what do you think? Review and tell me please! Love you all, and peace be unto you!

.:Phoenix:.


	2. Chapter II: Akward Situations

HIYAS! Disclaimer: normal, legal disclaimer. in other words, I don't own Inuyasha and co., Rumiko Takahashi does. not me..  
  
A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH, DIVINE-HEART!!! I LUV YOU!!!! *ahem* ok, I'm weird. BUT SHE WAS MY ONLY REVIEWER AND I'M SO GRATEFUL ,/_\, . *eats chicken flavored ramen (literally too ^_^)* yeah, well, anyways, I just got back from a taekwondo tournament!!! *does stance like ash ketchum in pokemon* YEAH! .. And I got first in forms (had to beat a male brown w/red stripe belt to get it too ^_^), second in one-steps (in a group with a red and black belt in it!! Oh, and I'm just a lowly blue belt, so yeah, u know.), and second in sparring (the boi I beat in forms wanted revenge.) and so now I have a very bruised arm from me and him trying to literally kill each other. *ahem* yeah, well, anyways, on with the story!!!!!!  
  
TASKETE!!  
  
LAST TIME ON "TASKETE!": "What!?" Kagome yelled while turning to see a fuming Inuyasha. "What are you doing here!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"What kind of question is that!? I should be the one asking what you're doing here! You're supposed to be back in the Feudal Era helping me collect shards of the sacred jewel!"  
  
"But what's the use when Kikyou and Naraku have 'em all!?"  
  
"They don't have all of them!! I could always kill Kouga to get the three that he has but you never let me!"  
  
OK, now she was mad. So, then they started in an all-out war in Kagome's school of all places! And, well, they were yelling at each other about demons, the Feudal Era, and all that good stuff. Meanwhile (while they were fighting), unbeknownst to them, there was a crowd of wide-eyed people encircled around them, including students and teachers!!!  
  
Chapter II: Akward Situation O.o  
  
When Kagome finally realized what she was doing, and more importantly, where she was doing it at, she sort of froze right there in the middle of this large group arguing with a half-dog demon, half-human from Feudal Era Japan, and she could only think of one thing.  
  
"How did you get here, anyways?" she asked.  
  
"I followed you! How else did you expect me to get here!?" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Well, ya know what you could do for me?"  
  
"Feh, like I would waste my precious time doing something for you!"  
  
"You could do me the favor of SITTING down and cooling of!"  
  
"OWW, BITCH!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"  
  
"AND WHY DO YOU ALWAYS COME BACK HERE FOR ME!? I MEAN, IT'S NOT LIKE I MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU EXCEPT FOR BEING A SHARD DETECTOR AND EVEN KIKYOU CAN DO THAT!!!"  
  
".."  
  
"WELL!?! AREN'T YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Then, the ever dumb Hojo stepped in (oh no.) and said "ya know, Kagome, maybe you just don't feel well and should go home to rest?"  
  
"You know, Hojo, that's a great idea!" then she grabbed Inuyasha by the ear and dragged him out. On the way out she heard some rather um, LOUD murmurs like "where those really dog ears on the top of that boy's head?" and "I wonder if he's Kagome's boyfriend and that's why she won't go out with Hojo!" and, well, at hearing these remarks she turned around and yelled "YES THOSE ARE REAL DOG EARS ON HIS HEAD!!! HE'S HALF DOG DEMON, BAKAS! HENCE THE NAME "INUYASHA"!!! AND NO HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!" and so then Inuyasha and Kagome went back to Kagome's house.  
  
Once they were there, Kagome asked "Now, really and seriously, why do you come after me? After all, I'm just a shard detector to you, right?"  
  
"Feh! I don't wanna talk about it!"  
  
"It doesn't matter if you want to talk about it or not! I want to know!"  
  
"Well, what do you think!? I mean, it's not like I HAVE to come after you!! I just do! Are you so dumb as to not realize anything like this, baka!? You know, I get so tired of you not realizing this!! I mean, it's obvious how you feel!" etc, etc, etc.  
  
Stunned, Kagome just stood there. Then, in the middle of his lecture, she hugged him so tight that his face started to turn blurple (blue/purple. and he's a half demon! Man, she must have one heck of a grip.), and he couldn't really move all that well. "Can't. breath. grip. too. tight." is what he managed to wheeze out. Kagome heard this and loosened her grip, which is what she was gonna do anyways, but anywyas. (lol! Anyways, anyways! Ok. I'm weird. did I mention that already?) Once Inuyasha got out of Kagome's "death of a thousand death grips" and caught his breath, Kagome had already packed, or she had it altogether already, he couldn't tell which and they were off.  
  
Once back in Japan's Feudal Era, and greeted by all their friends and squeezed almost to death by Shippo (he learns well. ^_^ *tee hee*), they set off again in search of the jewel shards.  
  
A/N: Wow, 4 pages including this a/n's. that's a normal school paper for me.. Well, if it is, good b/c I made it myself ^_^. well, like always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! AND I LUV U, DIVINE-HEART AGAIN 4 REVIEWING NOT ONE BUT BOTH OF MY STORIES!!!! *hugs*. ok, well, see y'all laterz!!! Baiyas! 


	3. Chapter III: Action! Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own nobody!!! ;_; *softly sobs*. heh, just like adult swim ^_^ lol. *ahem*, aannnyywwayyss.  
  
A/N: Hiyas, y'all!! Its soo hard without internet access on my computer at home!!! I mean, I can write things at home but all I can do is save it onto a floppy disk. I have to go to the library to upload, read, review, check e- mail. you know, the things you people probably do at home like I used to be able to do but we don't have internet right now because we're moving and they haven't hooked it up at the house we're at right now and so, yeah. boring. oh! I gotta tell you guys something really quick before the story. it's a real-life story ^_^ lol anyways, wed. night I went to Taekwondo instead of church because they didn't have it that night because they were deep-cleaning it (it really doesn't look like they cleaned it though.) and on the way home my nana listens to an oldies station and they had a request- a-song type show on there and they gave out the number and when we got home (or the house we're staying at right now, either way), I called them and for once I actually got through and requested an oldie song sung by Sakamoto. can't remember the name of the song _ and they played it! ^__^ I was so happy!! While I was waiting for them to play it, I had to go out to the car to listen because the radios in the house wouldn't pick up the radio signal and so I held an over-the-phone stake-out in the car with my boyfriend and an hour later they had my voice from the phone convo. on there and they played my song and I was so happy!! It was so kewl!!! And I'm writing this before my fic so I have no idea what it's gonna be about.. Anyways, on with the show!!!!!!  
  
¿~?~¿~?~¿~?~¿~?~¿~?~¿~?~¿~?~¿~?~¿~?~¿~?~¿~?~¿~?~¿  
  
Last time on "TASKETE!":  
  
Stunned, Kagome just stood there. Then, in the middle of his lecture, she hugged him so tight that his face started to turn blurple (blue/purple. and he's a half demon! Man, she must have one heck of a grip.), and he couldn't really move all that well. "Can't. breath. grip. too. tight." is what he managed to wheeze out. Kagome heard this and loosened her grip, which is what she was gonna do anyways, but anyways. (lol! Anyways, anyways! Ok. I'm weird. did I mention that already?) Once Inuyasha got out of Kagome's "death of a thousand death grips" and caught his breath, Kagome had already packed, or she had it altogether already, he couldn't tell which and they were off.  
  
Once back in Japan's Feudal Era, and greeted by all their friends and squeezed almost to death by Shippo (he learns well. ^_^ *tee hee*), they set off again in search of the jewel shards.  
  
Chapter III: Action! Part I  
  
Last time we were with the group they had just left Kaede's village. Now, two seconds later, there was already a heated battle ensuing!!!  
  
"SHUT-UP YOU BAKA AND STOP ASKING ME THAT STUPID QUESTION!!!!!"  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU JUST ANSWER IT SO I'LL *MAYBE* GO AWAY!?!?!?"  
  
"Alright, what was the question again?"  
  
"AS IF YOU COULD FORGET, KAGOME!? MONK, IF YOU SO MUCH AS LAY A FINGER ON HER YOUR DEAD!!"  
  
"Well, Lady Kagome, I was just about to ask you."  
  
"HHHHEEEENNNNTTTAAAAIIIII!!!!!!" *smack, punch, upper-cut, jab, knife-hand, HIRAIKOTSU!!!!*  
  
Once he recovered. "Ooops, my apologies, Lady Sango."  
  
"Uh huh, yeah, sure, RRRIIIGGGHHTTT!" (hehe, my saying. anyways.)  
  
"MIROKU, WHAT WERE YOU ASKING ME!?!?!?!"  
  
"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT ALREADY!!!!"  
  
"Well, Lady Kagome, I was just about to ask if you would bear my child." (what else would he be asking?)  
  
"NO . I . WILL . NOT!! NOW LEAVE ME AAALLLOOONNNEEE!!!!!" *AAALLLLOOONNNEEE!!! AAALLLOOONNNEEE!!! AAALLLOOONNNEEE!!! AAALLLLOOONNNNEEEE!!!! AAALLLLOOONNNEE!!!!* (( it's supposed to be an echo. get it? Oh well.)  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"SEE! I TOLD YOU THAT SHE'S MINE!!!!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, DOG-TURD!? I DON'T SEE ANY MARK OF YOURS ANYWHERE!!!" (imagine if he were a real dog. they mark their territory by peeing on stuff. eeeeeewwww!!!! Grrrrosssss!!! Anyways.)  
  
"SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET HERE YOU WIMPY WOLF!?!?!"  
  
"You people yell entirely too loud!" Kouga rubbed his poor little ears that look like elf ears with their little points at the end like Fluffy's. ok, anyways..  
  
"Sango? Miroku?"  
  
"Yes, Shippou?" they said at the same time.  
  
"What are they talking about?"  
  
"Well, Shippou, their just fighting over who gets to play with Lady Kagome." The ever-peverted-yet-majorly-bishiful-monk-wannabe Miroku supplied. "OOWW!!!" he yelled "and what, pray tell, was that for, Lady Sango? I was only telling the truth!" he whispered while winking at her.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU HENTAI AND GET YOUR DAMN HAND OFF OF MY ASS!!!!!!!" she yelled right in his ear.  
  
"OOOOWWWWW!!!!" yelled Miroku, Shippou, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kirara (in a "meooooowwww type of way ^_^).  
  
All of a sudden, this great big demon that looks like a phone (^_^ lol. what? Can't a girl dream?) came down out of the sky (it can fly too.) and something was talking out of the speaker and it said "Give me the jewel shards you impudent fools!! For if not, then I shall slay you!" (I'm in hyper/weird mode right now so forgive me. I'm just typing what's coming to my mind. pretty funny so far if I do say so myself ^__^. anyways. oh, and I think my phrase book it still packed away so there's really not a lot of weird Japanese in here.. I miss my ramen!! ,/_\,)  
  
¿~?~¿~?~¿~?~¿~?~¿~?~¿~?~¿~?~¿~?~¿~?~¿~?~¿~?~¿  
  
A/N: Ummm. weird chapter. I had no idea what I was gonna write. I just wrote and it came out like this.. Hope ya liked it anyways ***thank lovely reviewers yet again***. Here's a website recommendation. I think I'm gonna have these at the end of every chapter. if you have a webby, send me in your URLs so I might put what I think is the best one on here. anyways, this chapter's website recommendation is anime-family.tk !!! It's sooo awesome!!! I married Miroku so you people can't have MY pervert ^__^ lol, anyways, hope ya liked this chapter and I'll try to write more. anyways, I'll see you all next chapter on: "TASKETE!"  
  
CREDITS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY AND MY ONE-SHOTS:  
  
DEMONIC ROSE - you reviewed "A Tale of Two Hearts" one of my one-shot stories, and "TASKETE!" chapter 2!  
  
DIVINE-HEART - you reviewed both chapters 1 and 2 on "TASKETE!" and you reviewed my one-shot, "A Tale of Two Hearts"! Domo arigato!!! ^__^ *hugs*  
  
SESSHY'S GIRLFRIEND - you reviewed "A Tale of Two Hearts" also! I luv ya!  
  
DREAMERS - you reviewed my convo/story/one-shot "I Wanna Kill Chris". You're the only one who reviewed that one so THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!! *hugs*  
  
SERENA ROSE - you reviewed "TASKETE!" chapter 2! Thank yas!!  
  
kk, as always, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! *hugs* Ja ne, minna-san!  
  
~*!*~ChIChIbEaN~*!*~ 


	4. Chapter IV: Action! Part II

Disclaimer: don't own 'em  
  
A/N: STUPID FANFICTION.NET!!! I tried to upload this in all one chapter but it wouldn't let me so now there's Action! Part I and Action! Part II but you still get the whole thing this way so, yeah... I don't have much time so on with the show!!!  
  
Last time on "TASKETE!":  
  
All of a sudden, this great big demon thing that looks like a phone (^_^ lol. what? Can't a girl dream?) came down out of the sky (it can fly too.) and something was talking out of the speaker and it said "Give me the jewel shards you impudent fools!! For if not, then I shall slay you!" (I'm in hyper/weird mode right now so forgive me. I'm just typing what's coming to my mind. pretty funny so far if I do say so myself ^__^. anyways. oh, and I think my phrase book it still packed away so there's really not a lot of weird Japanese in here.. I miss my ramen!! ,/_\,)  
  
Chapter IV: Action! Part II  
  
Let's just say that our little group that we're following around looked a little like this: O_o, O_O, o_O, @_@, :P, +_+, X_X, *_*, etc. (heheehehehehehe.. This is fuuuunnn!!!).  
  
"Looks like a machine." okay, state the obvious why don't ya, Kagome.  
  
"What's a muuuuh-ssshhh-eeeen???" the ever-bright (( says sarcastically) groupe de Inuyasha asked.  
  
"A machine is something run by a motor or a person. let's hope it's the latter."  
  
"What's a mu-ooh-ter?"  
  
"Something that runs a machine."  
  
"UGH!!! We'll never find out this way so just nevermind!!!"  
  
"Okay!" Kagome said oh so preppily like a cheerleader. I hate 'em _  
  
Inuyasha slashed at the 'muuh-ssshhh-eeeenn' (lol) that was oh so conveniently made of cardboard. (I'm in extra-weird mode now ^__^ *drinks more mellow yellow* the stuff is awesome!!! And it always makes me hyper.. )  
  
Out popped..  
  
(DUN DUN DUN!!!!)  
  
HHHOOOJJJOOO!!!! ^__^ My fave dummy!!!  
  
Inuyasha was just about to kill him when. "SSSIIITTT BBBOOOYYY!!!!!!"  
  
"Oof!" (comic-book style ^___^)  
  
"HOJO, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE IN FEUDAL JAPAN!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing here? Who on Earth are you and how do you know my true name?"  
  
Then she finally noticed that he was dressed in a kimono doofladgie like Inuyasha. and it was purple and pink (ssscccaaarrryy). and he also had little winged sandals like Mercury/Hermes in Greek/Roman Mythology. and longer hair (like mid-neck length) pulled back in a pony-tail like Miroku's and he had glasses!!!  
  
"I-I-I-I-I-I-I. WHAT THE HECK!?!?!?!?!"  
  
ok, that was all supposed to be one but ff.net messed up on me so I just made it into 2 short chapters w/ part i and part ii... anyways, I'll see all you lovely people next time on: "TASKETE!" Ja mata!  
  
~*!*~ChIChIbEaN~*!*~ 


End file.
